


Moving forward

by sleepyaerith



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Realization, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyaerith/pseuds/sleepyaerith
Summary: futaba pondering of the life before her
Kudos: 5





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is just a random drabble i made. there's not much purpose to it i just felt like writing something. it's not really great blah blah blah but i love futaba and im a futaba kinnie so she deserves a written piece <3

Loved ones around her knew about Futaba’s rampant social phobia. Rather than expecting the usual condescension, everyone let her express herself on her free will. Verbally, she struggles to find the string of phrases to convey her appreciation. She’s always been fully aware of her lack of ability to be sociable. It automatically made her susceptible to vulnerability. Why would she try to find value from social interaction if she knew she’d feel humiliated? 

Futaba dreamed of how she wished her mom showed her how to recieve love. Her heart craved soothing motherly affection, she was just a child after all. But the day of her mother’s death, everything went to shit. She was jealous of everyone who had a mother, and everyone with a great motherly relationship. The lack of relationship between this bond lead to her self criticism, physical and emotional distance, and the lack of ability to develop attachment to others.

The isolation was a safety net. Maybe she wasn’t getting her dose of human interaction but she had books and she had a PC. She was desperate to smash through her depression. She made the decision to close herself off from the world.

The Phantom thieves, however, never perceived Futaba as a cold person, though she was difficult to know. It was hard to uncover how she truly feels and how she views the world around her. She didn’t want people to come up to her, nor unravel her as a person. She was too ashamed of herself, too full of embarrassment. At the end of the day, Futaba never thought she could even be bearable for others. 

Every phantom thief set out an objective to help, they all have their own shit, and they are completely understanding of how one deals with trauma. Aligning with the Phantom thieves single handedly saved her life. They saved Futaba from continuing on her endless nights of panic attacks, and constant fear of the reality. Whether Futaba chose to believe so, she and the thieves needed each other. 


End file.
